Hyper Anon's adventures volume 1
One day I was out on my couch watching the weather to see if there was any storm while sipping a glass of Joe. The weather was normal so I changed the channel to the news. Suddenly I heard there was a Dromedary Camel by the name of cheesyboy because he liked cheese escaped from a zoo nearby my place. That was a rather interesting thing since you don't always hear about camels escaping from zoos. I was suddenly hungry. I went and made myself breakfast which consisted of toast and peanut butter as well as molasses and fritters.I ate half of the sandwhich. I realized I had to go to the grocery store. I shoved the rest of my breakfast into a paper bag and walked to the grocery store. I looked at my shopping list. Eggs Bacon Waffles Milk Butter Cheese Potatoes Chips Orange juice Suddenly I saw a dromedary camel pushing a shoping cart and flopping around. The camel sniffed my bag and ate my peanut butter sandwich. "Sup" the camel said. "I am cheesy boy. "I am hyper anon I replied." A guy was walking around the grocery store. Suddenly the camel pulled out a pistol and shot the the guy in the head. The guy got down on his knees shortly before falling face first to the ground lifeless. Cheesyboy pulled out a sack. I didn't know what to do so I put his body in the bag and we took him to my house. I decided to let Cheesyboy live in my house in order to do a good deed to him. A few hours later I found the guy with his stomach cut open. "Cheesyboy!" I exclaimed "What did you to his insides." "I ate his liver with Jelly Beans and a nice soda pop Bleeeeeergh" Cheesyboy replied. I threw the guy's corpse in the dumpster 1 hour later. It was 10:00. Time for bed. I went to sleep. Suddenly I felt somebody wake me up. It was Cheesyboy. "Wake up it's 12:00 time for my party." "But it's 12:00 I need to go to sleep." I replied. "C'mon" Cheesyboy said. Before I could hesitate I was shoved into his car. Cheesyboy pulled out a dvd and inserted it in his radio. The radio played it's raining tacos. We were both singing along to the amazing song. Suddenly the car stopped at a house. We both entered the house. Inside it looked like a cross between a casino and a wrestling match. We were forced to fight this pack of people lead by the casino leader an expert in martial arts. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my face. Someone punched me.I returned the favor by kicking them in the groin. The guy tackled me. Cheesyboy bucked him sending him flying out a window. I was tired and fell on the couch and went to sleep. I woke up and found the couch in the pool. Cheesyboy jumped into the pool.I saw the water turn yellow. "I pooped in the pool" Cheesyboy said. I jumped out of the pool and watched the couch slowly sink. Suddenly a boxer came out with big boxing gloves. "Coming to the rescue!" Cheesyboy said and bucked the man so hard he flew across the yard and over the fence. I herd a "THUD" and blood splattering everywhere. I looked and sure enough the man wasn't moving. Not again! We didn't know what to do so we dropped his corpse in the poopy pee filled pool. The Next day...... "Dude! Wake up!" I shook Cheesyboy. "Dude! That was one big party. You partied yourself out!" "What happened?" Cheesyboy asked. "Dude! You went all cray cray because you ate to much candy. You climbed up a roof and blasted Rock music to full volume. Then you put on a bathing suit and walked across the neighborhood climbing up people's houses and telling them that you are Jar Jar Blinks and tried to jump down their chimneys so you can eat their food and poop shortly before leaving toilet paper in their house as a Christmas Gift!" "Well why was I unconsious?" "Oh you jumped from one house from another because you thought that since you thought you where Jar Jar Blinks you where bit by Mr Ratburn after he ate a radioactive cake giving you Radioactive blood or something so you though you can jump from house to house. And when you tried to do it you slammed into a house and landed on a barbecue which exploded!"